


经久

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	经久

12.

林在范在朴珍荣的侧脸落下吻，像猫咪一样伸出舌头舔了两下，朴珍荣的婴儿肥还没褪，特别是笑起来的时候脸颊肉堆起来，让人特别想咬一口。林在范只是用牙齿轻轻磨了磨，痕迹都没留下，要是弄痛了身下人，他能哼哼唧唧的念上好久。

林在范开始解朴珍荣睡衣的纽扣，一颗两颗，袒露出朴珍荣光洁的锁骨和胸膛。朴珍荣刚洗过澡，皮肤带着偏高的热度和干爽，只有发梢还泛着清香的水汽，林在范手里的动作不停，脑袋却埋进朴珍荣的脖颈蹭动，舌头在侧颈处滑动，嘴下却不舍得用力，细小的吻游移到胸膛，往下便一口含住了胸前的乳粒。朴珍荣发出了真正意义上的第一声呻吟，却也被关在口齿间，是从喉咙发出的一声轻哼，落入林在范的耳朵却像是某种激励。林在范手指捏住被冷落的另一颗，只是用指腹在上面慢慢的打转，时不时的按压，身下的人却难耐似的抱住了林在范的脑袋。林在范的身子挤进朴珍荣的双腿之间，朴珍荣在情动下配合的打开双腿，抵靠上林在范的侧腰。

裤子被褪下来，林在范双手滑到朴珍荣的大腿内侧揉捏，却发现朴珍荣轻微的抖动，林在范抬起头才看到朴珍荣一脸的不自然，像是要奔赴战场前的警觉，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滑动。林在范眯了下眼，低下头去和人接吻。

“别紧张。”

再缠绵悱恻的吻都有过，好几次两人拥吻倒向床铺，可从没像今天一样让人情动。朴珍荣抬起头在唇舌勾缠间放松下来，在林在范离开的时候伸出舌头舔弄自己被吻得水光粼粼的下唇，勾起嘴角，用满含绯色的眼睛冲林在范眨了眨眼。

林在范摸到朴珍荣后面，在穴口按了按，一片松软，可真的探进一节指节的时候却紧涩得不行。朴珍荣大概仔细清洗过，可扩张还得他来。粘湿了手指往里送，朴珍荣意料中蹙起眉头，整根中指都被小穴吃了进去，林在范轻轻按压着内壁，配合着转动手指，另一只手撑在朴珍荣身侧，林在范看着潮红攀上朴珍荣的双颊，下唇终于在贝齿的紧咬中被解放出来，朴珍荣张着嘴发出几声勾人的轻吟，前端也颤颤巍巍站了起来。

林在范在送入第二根手指的时候另一只手掌也握住了朴珍荣的前端，朴珍荣条件反射的想紧闭双腿，却在被林在范按上敏感点的时候软了腰，只能用泛着水光的双眼让林在范多怜惜他。林在范抽出手指真的抵上穴口的时候朴珍荣才陡然紧张起来，林在范俯下身轻咬朴珍荣的耳垂。

“别怕。”

林在范慢慢将身下的坚挺推了进去，朴珍荣的手指在林在范的肩上掐出了红痕，朴珍荣只是直视身上的林在范，在林在范落下的一片阴影中和人接吻。尽管舌头被人在口腔里搅弄，朴珍荣还是不能忽视后穴被逐渐进入和撑大的涨痛，那个物什很烫，朴珍荣感觉它甚至在敏感的内壁里烙烫下了印记。整根被后穴没入的时候林在范才松开朴珍荣，朴珍荣张着嘴呼吸，胸膛随之起伏，却也感觉体内的硬物好似也跟着跳动，他看不见，但他知道是盘布在阴茎上可怖的青筋和血管。

朴珍荣很难形容自己现在的感受，交合的不安和期待纠缠着他，可林在范埋进他体内的事实也冲击着他，他要把自己全部的身心都交给身上的人，只看着林在范，只相信他。

做爱的快感来自于简单进出产生的摩擦，可真正的欢愉是来自做爱的对象。林在范在愈发快速中有力的进出，朴珍荣的腰被林在范的手掌固制住，双腿已经从腰侧滑落，只能大张着被林在范顶弄，朴珍荣的前脚掌踩在床垫上，随着林在范的每一次进出在床单上蹭动。

小穴被磨得火热，朴珍荣断断续续的呻吟，下身的快感一点点堆叠，朴珍荣撅起嘴巴向人索吻，在林在范压下来舔吻的时候，前端抵着林在范的小腹射精。所以呻吟也都被林在范堵在嘴里，罪魁祸首还在用力往里抽送，朴珍荣发出几声啜泣的鼻音求饶。

林在范改了舔弄起朴珍荣的嘴角，身下的动作却不停，好几次用力撞进去的时候朴珍荣都拔高了声音，在一阵快速的顶弄中，抵着深处射了出来。朴珍荣咬上林在范的下巴，抵过被射精的高潮才松了口，在林在范亲昵的抚摸他被汗湿的刘海的时候忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔那一小排并不明显的牙印。

“很开心能跟哥一起出道。”

“我也是。”

 

 

13.

林在范翻了个身把刚钻进被窝的朴珍荣拥进怀里，明明刚洗完澡的人身上却不见温热，林在范猜朴珍荣大概又是蹲在阳台和那小株植物讲话，手脚都泛着凉。堆上喉口的话堵到了一起，林在范还是没开口，只是把人抱得更紧了些。

朴珍荣在怀里的呼吸并没有安稳下来，手在床单上磨娑，又勾着林在范的衣角把玩。微黄的床头灯光让林在范一低头就看到了朴珍荣抖动的睫毛，林在范用手指点了点人微皱的眉头，朴珍荣没有反应，可明明就把自己的衣角拽得更紧。

“看着我。”

朴珍荣这才慢慢抬起头来，黑色的碎发蹭在枕头上显得有些凌乱，但他的少年还是有一样的面庞，婴儿肥还是一戳就有，可是眼里的光好像被蒙上了一层纱，不再熠熠发光。林在范含住朴珍荣的唇，是一如既往的柔软，勾着舌头舔弄唇线，轻轻一个挑弄朴珍荣就张开了嘴，林在范的勾缠很温柔，像是初雪落到树叶上的轻飘，没有一点负担。

“别胡思乱想，不是还有我吗？”

林在范懂他的所有顾虑和担忧，就像现在服帖在后背的手掌一样值得依靠，就算朴珍荣一退再退，他的后背还有一个人一直在。那双手不是带着自己转身逃跑，而是攥紧了往前飞奔。

朴珍荣撑起身子，伸手将林在范推着平躺在床上，整个人趴到了林在范身上。脸就贴着林在范的胸膛，朴珍荣听到了林在范从胸腔里传出的心跳声，那声音通过繁密的脉络和血肉一声声掷击朴珍荣的鼓膜。

“我可以相信哥吗？”

一边耳朵紧贴着，朴珍荣听见自己的声音携带着一小段的震动，不像是他往日的声音，一字一句落得清楚，可朴珍荣对他们的未来却是完全的未知。林在范抱住了身上的朴珍荣，少年被他完全拢在了怀里。林在范的回答掷地有声，伴随着依旧有力的心跳声，朴珍荣感觉自己左胸膛里的中心器官开始加速的跳动。

“当然。”

 

 

14.

朴珍荣平躺在床上，把腿架在了一旁的林在范身上，脚还跟着一动一动。侧过头看到林在范的侧颜，身旁的人好像变了，可又没变过。几年的时光没在他脸上留下什么痕迹，可分明眉目间多了不属于少年的东西，这张看了无数次的脸连一丝褶皱都印刻在朴珍荣的脑子里。以后的路没人知晓，但是只要与他并肩的人未换过，大概荆棘密布他都不怕。

朴珍荣的脚掌踩着林在范宽松的睡裤，慢慢的蹭到了大腿内侧，朴珍荣抬起了一点身子，脚掌踩上了林在范疲软的性器。朴珍荣看到了林在范的正脸，那人挑了挑眉，朴珍荣狡谐的转了转眼珠，前脚掌在那处磨蹭起来，没用什么力气，可轻而易举就让林在范撑起了身子。

林在范压住朴珍荣，抓着朴珍荣的手直接摸进了自己的裤子里，朴珍荣配合着用指尖挑开内裤，摸到了浓密卷曲的耻毛，一路向下，从根部慢慢摩娑直到顶端，朴珍荣握了个满手。朴珍荣还没开始动作却感觉阴茎已经在自己的手里涨大，带着发硬的炙热。林在范贴着朴珍荣的双唇吮吸，唇舌之间是毫不掩饰的情欲，舌头交缠带出细小的水声。一吻完毕，朴珍荣却收回了自己的手。

“我才不要伺候你。”

林在范后悔刚没压着人亲狠一点。

“懒鬼。”

朴珍荣像寻了大榛果的松鼠，笑里都藏着蜜，抬起腰让林在范把自己褪了个干净。后穴在手指的进出中一翕一开，朴珍荣就拉着林在范下来。朴珍荣咬他的耳垂，一路沿着侧颈亲吻，小松鼠故意在锁骨处嘬吸出红色的印子，在被按到敏感点的时候会毫不客气的咬上一口。

林在范一下就挤了进来，整根推到底，呻吟半分不差的落进林在范的耳朵里，性器一个抽出又顶了进去，激得朴珍荣大腿内侧不断抽动。先点火的人可没有求饶的权利，朴珍荣被顶得往上窜动，林在范一把把人拖了回来，按着朴珍荣的大腿内侧大力的进出。

感觉随时都在爆发的边缘，朴珍荣今天却摆出全盘接受的姿态，手指从林在范点点红痕的脖子一路下滑，触上胸膛，手掌贴上林在范因施力而一收一缩的腹部，想再往下摸到小腹的时候却被顶得蜷紧了手指。林在范贴着最敏感的地方大开大合的操弄，一而再的点火会引发失控，林在范稍一用力就将朴珍荣整个人抱起跨坐到了自己腿上。

林在范不过将人往下按压，朴珍荣就抱紧林在范呜咽着射了出来，林在范抱着还没缓过高潮的人继续顶弄，耳边的呻吟断断续续，林在范看向朴珍荣，这时候本该眨着眼睛向自己撒娇求饶的人却主动在唇上重重落了个吻，林在范拿过主动权堵上嘴巴，感觉后穴绞紧了自己，在一阵大力抽插后射进了深处。

林在范保持着这个姿势还没退出来，朴珍荣不用看都知道下面肯定是一片黏腻不堪，林在范自上而下轻抚朴珍荣的后背，朴珍荣头靠在林在范的肩上闭上了眼。

“今天怎么了？”

“很开心…”

朴珍荣像是要睡过去，说话的声音很小。

“嗯？”

林在范蹭蹭朴珍荣的小脸，感觉朴珍荣把自己抱得更紧。

“因为我又跟哥一起出道了。”

 

18.

林在范洗过澡开始翻已经堆出页面的群聊消息，朴珍荣又在群里拿自己跟几个弟弟开玩笑，罪魁祸首倒是乐得趴在床上，两条小腿还一晃一晃的。林在范走近一巴掌拍在朴珍荣的屁股上，换来朴珍荣的一声叫唤，撇着嘴睨了林在范一眼。林在范俯下身用手环住朴珍荣的腰捞起来，把人圈进自己怀里。

“你最近会不会太调皮了？”

“哪有…”

林在范想起这人最近总是联合几个成员一起整蛊他，低头去咬朴珍荣的脸颊肉，朴珍荣叫唤着痛，又被人堵上了嘴巴。林在范带着惩罚的意味轻磨朴珍荣的下唇，勾着灵活的舌头交缠。一只手滑进内裤里揉捏朴珍荣的臀肉，手指时不时擦过股缝。前端的硬热抵上朴珍荣的下身，发出极具欲望的暗示。

林在范压着欲火给人扩张，朴珍荣却有意收缩后穴，还要抛给林在范一个挑衅的眼神，就差用膝盖去蹭林在范的勃起了。林在范把人翻了个身，固定住朴珍荣的腰看着小穴一点点把自己的阴茎吃了进去。朴珍荣腰背下陷，翘着屁股承受林在范大力的操弄，林在范手摸到朴珍荣前面，把在交合中孤零零的家伙握进手里，才开始撸动就听见朴珍荣压着嗓子低吟，摸到根部把玩囊袋的时候再用力顶弄进去，朴珍荣就发出舒服的呻吟来，几次来回朴珍荣就舒舒服服射了出来。

“啊…脚、脚抽筋了…”

林在范吓了一跳，抽身出来把人翻回正面，伸手去掰朴珍荣的脚掌。朴珍荣却一躲，林在范抬头就对上那专属朴珍荣的狡诈眼神。

“骗你的。”

朴珍荣撂下一句话就想翻身下床，被眼疾手快的林在范拖回来按到身下。

“朴珍荣，你真的完蛋了。”

林在范很少叫他的全名，但朴珍荣一点都不怕。多半情况只是对自己恶作剧的无奈和假模假式的生气，下手不敢有半分力的人哪里舍得真的对他发火。朴珍荣推了推林在范的胸膛，不知死活的继续说话。

“放开我，我要去洗澡了。”

林在范抵着人把炙热埋进了湿润的后穴，蓄势待发。

“你今晚别想下床了。”

 

完。

*小标题是年份


End file.
